


Always on the Outside (Remix)

by defessissima



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Canon Compliant, Claude tries to figure out what is worse assassination attempts or Lorenz, Claude von Riegan Backstory, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Culture Shock, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Intrigue, Introspection, Light Angst, Name Changes, Original Character(s), Poisoning, Political Alliances, Pre-Canon, There's A Tag For That, Xenophobia, spoilers for claude's backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defessissima/pseuds/defessissima
Summary: Before Khalid knew about his crest and relics, he only knew survival. Now his skills of scheming are being put to the test as tries to thwart an assassination plot. While fighting for his life, he discovers something about himself and must make a difficult choice.Should he stay as Khalid and handle the unrest at home, or leaving it all behind for a new nation and a new identity?A deep dive into Khalid's life starting a year before he was named Claude Heir to Duke Riegan and House leader of the Golden Deer all the way to his first days at the Officers Academy.The attempts on his life, the schemes he cooked up, and the promises he was forced to keep on both sides of the border.This is a different version of Always On the Outside.Part 1: The Eastern Menace (Khalid)chpt 1-7Chapter 7.5 Claude's a popular name in FodlanPart 2: Finding Fodlanchpt 8-
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia & Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund & Claude von Riegan, Petra Macneary & Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 4





	1. The Demon Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always on the Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980301) by [defessissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defessissima/pseuds/defessissima). 



> Hi so this is a repost? Edited version? of my first fic Always on the Outside which I started writing long before I learned about Khalid's real name so I fixed it up and I wrote an extra chapter for him to pick his new name and I fixed any plot holes that might have occurred. 
> 
> I really wanted the game to go deeper into Khalid's backstory and what kind of environment made him who he is  
> I took context clues from all of his support conversations and interactions to try and fill in the blanks.This story will start off with his life with his parents then quickly heads into making his way to the Alliance and adjusting to his new life.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The warm sun beamed down with intense midday heat. The warmth spread across the field as tall sunflowers turned towards the light, providing shade to the ground below. A perfect place for a nap. Khalid relaxed on the cool soil. The dappled sunlight scattered across his face. The stables were cleaned, the dishes are done, and no one had figured out his latest plot.

“Where is that brat!” He might have spoken too soon. Not far off he heard heavy footsteps rustling through the fields. He kept quiet not wanting to give away his position. “That green-eyed demon! When I get my hands on him I swear I’m going to rip his puny little limbs off!”

His nose wrinkled at the nickname. Quietly and reluctantly he rose and hid behind the tallest flowers. He grabbed one by the stem and pulled back on it hard. It wasn’t long until he heard the footsteps and grumbling voice get just close enough. He let go of the stem and it shot forward. Seeds and yellow petals scattered as it hit the face of his pursuer. He pushed aside the innocent blooms and bolted. Taking off in a dead sprint he snapped up a stick from the ground. It wasn’t as good as a sword but it was better than nothing. He really needs to remember to arm himself before napping.

Steadily the burly mass started gaining on him. “Fight me you coward!” The gravelly voice echoed. He stole a glance over his shoulder and groaned. He stopped in his tracks, close enough to the city now that surely, he could still run for backup if he tried.

“What is it this time Byron? I was just getting comfortable.” He tried to project as much confidence into his voice as possible. The better choice would have been to keep running. Byron was at least a head taller than him and about twice the muscle mass. Still, he was simple enough that Khalid had a chance of talking him down. That didn’t mean it wasn’t intimidating, like staring a wild boar in the face.

The tall youth lumbered over him with brown eyes filled with fury. “Don’t play dumb with me Khalid! I know that you were the one who told Leann that I was cheating on her. Now she won’t even talk to me!”

Ok, _that_ wasn’t his doing. He was responsible for many of the things that happened to Byron, but this was not one of those times. “And why would I do that? I hate to break it to you bud, but I don’t care enough about you or Leann to interfere in whatever it is you two got going on.”

“It had to be you, you meddling prick! You’ve got dirt on everyone in town I just know it!” Byron pulled out a knife and raised it above his head about to strike. Khalid wasted no time using his makeshift weapon to knock the knife out of Byron’s hand. After a moment of shock, Byron grabbed the stick and ripped it out of Khalid’s grip, slamming it right into the side of his ribs. He heard something snap and could only hope it was the piece of wood. Byron flipped the branch to its sharper edge and pulled pack to stab him. Khalid reached out to try and block but before he could, a rock hit Byron square in the head knocking him out completely.

“You idiot! What do ya think you’re doing fighting unarmed?” Khalid tried to turn around, but his ribs ached something fierce. A short boy with a mop of black curls came bounding towards him, his sand-colored eyes filled with concern.

“Darius! What perfect timing! I was taking a nap in a field, minding my own business, when our friend here,” He gestured, kicking the unconscious mass. “Decided it was time for a chat.”

Darius looked him up and down checking for damage. “There’s always someone after ya. Honestly, I don’t know why you aren’t armed at all times.”

“You got a point; everyone wants a piece of me.” He threw his old friend a smile and a wink he knew wouldn't win him over.

Darius wasn’t amused in the slightest. “You’re lucky I was in the area. Otherwise, you’d be skewered,” he eyed him suspiciously. “Why are ya holding your side like that?”

Khalid tried to cover his wince with a smile. “Just a slight bruise.”

“At least your parents will be happy you won this time,” Darius offered his arm to Khalid. “Can you walk?”

Khalid winced before taking his arm. “I wouldn’t call that a win. All I did was throw a flower in his face and run.”

“That sounds like a really bad love confession. Not that I expected any less of you _green-eyed demon_.”

Even though it was just a joke, Khalid couldn’t help but frustrated. “Cut it out. I’ve done absolutely nothing to warrant being called a demon.”

Darius shrugged as they made their way out of the field onto the main path. “Byron would disagree.”

“Byron deserves it! I only retaliate, not instigate.”

“Like the time you glued his sword to its scabbard.”

“It’s not my fault he doesn’t take care of his things.”

“Then you challenged him to a fight in the square and made him look like an idiot."

“The week before he punched me in the face in that very same square. Getting back at him was just…poetic justice.” The flowers were growing sparser as they got closer to the capital.

“I kinda like the nickname.” Darius nudged Khalid playfully. “It makes you sound like some legendary creature. Maybe that’s why people keep coming after you so that they can claim that they came out victorious against the green-eyed demon!”

“You’re a real comfort you know that? I don’t want to think about people wanting to mount my head on their walls.”

“I’m sure your parents would have your head before anyone else could. Your father didn’t seem too pleased when he sent me to find you. He said something about you not talking your combat training seriously enough?”

The city seemed like it rose from the ground it was built on. A desert oasis surrounded by fertile fields that seemed to go on forever. The sand-colored buildings matched the dust of the streets as they walked through. They bantered back and forth as they passed under the shade of colorful awnings. The various merchant stalls and apothecaries hawking their wares, shouting into the din of the hot summer day. The pair stopped by their favorite shop to pick up painkillers so that Khalid could walk the rest of the way without making a fool of himself. Darius promised not to mention the stint with Byron, neither of them wanting to get into more trouble than they already were.

As they started getting closer to home, Khalid knew he wasn’t going to make it through the day without a scolding. He mentally started placing bets on who was going to get to him first, his parents, or his instructor.

Other than the senate-house in the center of the capital, none of the buildings were made to stand out. Not even his parents’ house, which stood a modest two stories high. Aside from the training grounds and stables behind the front gate, it looked identical to its neighbors. The gate wasn’t a problem to sneak past, it was the training grounds that Khalid and Darius really had to try not to catch the attention of-

“There you are you little delinquent! Your mother and I were just talking about you!” Nader, respected general and Khalid’s combat instructor, stood up from the step where he and Khalid’s mother were sitting down sharing a pot of tea.

Both of them at the same time. Today the gods were out to get him.

His mother waved them over. “We were just discussing the progress you’ve made and how I was going to be watching you today.”

His mother sat cross-legged on the limestone steps. Her thick hair tied up in inter-locking braids and fastened with gold marking her status. Truly the only thing he inherited from her was his colorful eyes. Across from her Nader’s large presence dwarfed her. His scared face and rugged beard spoke of his experience in war. He looked ridiculous trying to drink from the small teacups.

She took another swing from her cup. “You’re both late, were you bailing him out of trouble again Darius?”

“As always, Lady Amelda.” Darius smiled at Khalid’s expense.

“I can get out of trouble just fine by myself, thanks.” Khalid feigned a hurt expression. “I’m not that hopeless.”

“That has yet to be determined. Time to arm up!” Nader tossed a lance at him. His least favorite weapon.

He threw one to Darius as well. “You too. If you’re here, you might as well train. None can afford to be weak.”

Darius mumbled something along the lines of “Thanks a lot Khalid.” Which made him smile at their mutual suffering. They took their stances at opposite ends of the training ground and readied themselves to spar.

Darius was much more comfortable with a lance than he was. It was like trying to stab a fish in a river. Every time Darius attacked Khalid had no choice but to doge. What seemed like hours passed. Each match ended with the sharp part of a lance pointed at his neck. He spent more time skillfully leaping out of the way and blocking when he could. He thought he saw an opening and thrust forward. Darius knocked the lance out of his hands with such force that it flew out of his hands and buried itself into the ground. 

With a frown on his face, Nader raised a hand to stop them. He walked over to Khalid. “You need to stop dancing and actually fight.”

He stole a glance at his mother whose gaze was contemplative but gave no sympathy.

The general snapped his fingers at him to get his attention. “Khalid! You need to take this head-on. Stop looking for ways to avoid the issue right in front of you.” His voice sounded gravelly and deep with frustration. “I want you to stand here. Don’t move. Darius is going to run at you full force and all I want you to do is not move, try to get him before he gets you.”

Nader took the lance out of the ground and handed it back to Khalid. “Remember there are no other solutions. Just head-on.”

Darius gave him a sorry look before fully charging at him. He knew he had to stand his ground that’s what a good warrior would do. But he also didn’t want to die. Different ideas started to play out in his head and he tried his best to press them down. He held his lance point aimed and Darius's throat. Then he saw it clear as day. An idea he couldn’t keep down. Darius always slowed down and put all his weight on one foot before thrusting. At that moment he would be off-balance! At the last second, he feigned left to dodge and buried his lance in the ground. Using the lance as an anchor, he spun around and with his full weight kicked Darius square in the chest knocking him to the ground.“Finally!” He yelled. He wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve and smiled. He looked up at his mother who smiled back at him. 

Nader looked far less pleased. “I told you to stand your ground!”

Khalid, with mouth a gape pointed to Darius who was still on the ground. “But I won! It shouldn’t matter how!”

The general crossed his arms over his chest. “Your version of winning leaves you without a weapon for the next enemy. You would be dead just as good as if you lost the first time. “

Khalid smirked. “So you admit I won.”

“You little--“

“Let him have this Nader, he did a good job.” His mother had gotten up from her tea and now stood beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a proud squeeze.

“He didn’t stand his ground!”

“No, but he adapted to the situation and figured out a way that works for him.”

“There isn’t always going to be other options he needs to learn not to run when he can fight.” Nader explained.

Absentmindedly Khalid helped Darius to his feet. Both of them brushing off dirt and taking a break. The argument continued loudly in front of them. Khalid could see that both parties were getting equally irritated.

“He was fighting and doing a good job! There’s nothing wrong with ---" Amelda yelled.

“This is more than just seeing who wins Amelda this is about building strength of character,” Nader exclaimed. A look of shock flashed across her face. Not many had the audacity to ever interrupt her. “When he is leading troops on the battlefield those men and women need to know he’s not going to resort to backhanded tactics. They need to have full confidence that he will lead them into glory no matter the odds!”

“Isn’t it the same to have the confidence that they are not being led into a death trap?”

Khalid made a move to intervene, but Darius put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back before he could.

“He already has to work twice as hard to gain his people’s trust. You should know that better than anyone Amelda!”

Her emerald eyes narrowed. “What is _that_ supposed to mean, Nader?” She hissed.

Nader took a step closer to the queen. He towered over her, but his actions seemed to anger her more. “Even without his sly reputation, He still needs to prove that he is not a coward.”

“My son is many things, but a coward is not one of them!” Khalid had rarely ever seen his mother this livid and knew it meant trouble. If Nader wasn’t a renowned war general, he would have been scared for him.

“I know that he isn’t, but others won’t remove him from his heritage. The blood of Fodlan renders him a coward at birth and he needs to train it out of his system.”

It’s something that he’d heard hundreds of times before. It stung a little hearing it from someone he looked up to. He was about to speak up to defend himself, but his mother’s fist flew before he got the chance. The commander’s face seemed to crumple on impact. He could only watch in horror as his loving mother challenged the mighty Nader in hand to hand combat. Nader wiped the blood from his nose and without a second thought he charged her. She seemed to anticipate this when she grabbed his arm and used his own weight against him as she threw him to the ground with an incredible thud. She moved with the force of a sandstorm ripping through Nader’s attempts to gain control of her arms.

Darius looked at him in disbelief, but all Khalid could do was smile proudly back at him. It was times like these that he was proud to be her son. That was his mom alright. His mom the Demon Queen.

Nader landed a solid left hook to his mom’s face. She spit out blood and grabbed his arm with both of her hands and used her weight to pull the much larger man back on his feet only to twist his massive arm behind his back.

“How’s this for cowardice!” She spat. She sent a swift kick to the back of the large man’s legs bringing him down to his knees. He tried to fling her off of him but it was hopeless.

The novelty was wearing off and the situation was becoming less entertaining and more horrifying by the second. Amelda moved with impossible speed as she managed to grab his fist before it made contact with her. She pulled back for a punch and Nader managed to catch her fist. Looking her opponent dead in the eyes she kicked up and landed a solid blow to his gut. She laced an arm around his neck and pulled.

“Mom! I think he’s had enough!” He called out. She didn’t let go. He walked over to his fuming mother and cautiously tried to push her off the poor man before he turned blue. “I think you’ve proven your point.”

The flames extinguished in her forest eyes mellowing down to a grassy green. “Oh Khalid, I am so sorry.” she pulled him into a hug disregarding his bleeding instructor entirely.

Hesitantly he hugged her back. He knew what she meant, but it wasn’t her fault. People saw them both as different. She lashed out, trying to fight back. Just like he did. “I don’t think I’m the one you need to apologize to.” He nodded towards Nader who was using his tunic to clean away the blood and dust from his face. She glanced over at the man with a look of annoyance. “You’re right dear.” She said pulling away from him. “Darius, I’m so sorry you had to see that.”

Darius looked shocked and frightened to be the new focus of her attention. “It’s fine my Lady.” He stammered out.

It was a long shot that she would ever apologize to Nader. Unlike him, his mother was as stubborn as they come. Amelda went to go pick her tea set off the steps where she left it. Not even sparing a glance to the man she just bested as she walked past. “I was going to talk to your father about the senate meeting tonight. You boys clean up and make sure to do the weapon maintenance. Darius you’re invited to stay for the banquet after the meeting.” She whipped some stray blood off on her pants nonchalantly as she left.

Darius turned to him in shock and disbelief. “I know I joke about it a lot. But I’ve never been more scared of your family until right now.”


	2. Extravagant Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this so long I can't tell if it's good anymore.  
> There are several things I wanted to expand on from the game. First of all I wanted to focus on Almyra having a more republic style government. This would place a greater importance on charisma and public speaking ability which fits Khalid to a T, and it shows the difference between him and other "nobles" at the academy. He may not be able to waltz but be can manipulate and persuade with the best of them.  
> I also wanted their to be more of a significance to his braid, so I looked into that and the jewelry he wears to be one of the few status symbols in his culture.

Khalid and Darius made quick work of cleaning up the training grounds. All things considered, there really wasn’t much of a mess to attend to seeing that practice was cut short. Darius in one corner was stacking lances, while Khalid swept the grounds of debris for it’s next use. Out of the corner of his eye Khalid watched Nader who was leaning on a pillar next to the doorway. As Khalid worked, he noticed the old man taking his time with the healers kit. He lost. He had no reason to say behind. Normally the loser went home to lick their wounds. Khalid of all people would know.

Darius took the silence as an opportunity to talk. “With the Senate meeting tonight I’m sure the kitchens will be hectic. If we’re lucky maybe we can grab some of the good stuff before anyone notices.” Raiding the pantry was something of a tradition between them. While Darius’s mother was alive, they used to go to the meetings together to keep each other entertained. She was a general and would often speak to the senate about her soldiers’ needs. But after she was cut down in battle by Duke Reigan, Darius became withdrawn and stopped attending. The only way that Khalid was able to get him out of his room was by bribing him with food.

“I’ll meet you there I got a few things I need to take care of first.”

Darius shrugged and scampered towards the kitchens. When he was out of sight Khalid decided it was time to cut the tension that had taken over the training grounds.

“You’ve been standing there awhile, Nader. I assume you want to talk.”

Nader smirked as he took a swig of vulnerary. “Nothing gets past you huh kid.”

“Mom really did a number on you.” he tried.

“I expected as much. As long as I’ve known her Amelda has been nothing if not ferocious.”

“You’ve known her a long time then?” Khalid folded his arms across his chest. Not necessarily wanting to help as he watched the general struggle to wrap his bandages with one hand.

A slight smile crept on the old man’s lips. “Since before you were born.”

He sighed in exasperation. “Somehow that makes it worse.”

“What do ya mean kid.”

“You’ve known her for such a long time. That means that you of all people should understand how hard she’s had to work to get respect around here, how hard I have to work too. I already know people see me as different there’s no need to remind me.” Khalid tried his best to keep his tone in check, but he couldn’t help the sharp emotions that undercut his words.

“I understand better than most.”

“Then why did you call me a coward?”

“Because I don’t want you to make the same mistakes as me.” Nader’s golden brown eyes bore into his own. For once Khalid didn’t have a snappy reply. The general’s gaze softened.

“I used to be just like you. I used to run when I had the chance to fight. I was scared. For myself and for my troops. I didn’t want to lose anyone.”

Khalid sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “Not wanting to get people killed is hardly a bad trait.”

“It might not be, but makes it hurt more when you finally do lose someone.”

He broke eye contact. Neither of them being able to say anything in that moment. Both lost in thought.

It was Nader who finally spoke “You’re going to have to lead one day and there will come a time where you can’t save everyone. But you need to keep pushing. You need to steel yourself against loss so that you can keep moving on even after tragedy.”

“Nader-“

“You should get going. The Senate will be meeting soon, and your father was looking for you.”

Khalid gave the general a curt nod. He wasn’t going to get anything else out of the older man when he decided the conversation was over. He hurried to the kitchens, eager to shake off the heavy atmosphere. He grabbed an apple from Darius and promised to meet him at the banquet before sprinting off towards the senate house.

The meeting chambers were lively as usual. The benches lining the walls slowly filled up as Senators started to fill in and take their normal seats. Most of them continuing conversations as they filed in. The middle of the room was open space for people to give their speeches and make their proposals. Anyone could sit in on the meeting but for the sake of clarity only senators could vote or make decisions. Members of the public normally showed up for the to air their grievances then partake in the banquet held after. Khalid meandered his way through the crowded room. He took his seat next to his Father who was in deep conversation with his mother on his opposite side.

“Zashir, is this really the best time? You haven’t even told him yet, how do you think this is going to go over.” Her hand lovingly moved a dark hair from her husband’s face. Her skin looked shockingly light in comparison to his deep tan.

“Amelda love, you worry to much.” His father’s attention shifted as he noticed him sit down. “There ya are son! Are you ready to lead to today’s hearing?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be for three hours of land negotiations.” He joked, sliding into his seat.

“Chin up kid. Today might be more interesting than you think.” Zashir winked. Khalid couldn’t help but manage a slight smile at his father’s optimism.

The senate meeting started off as boring as any other. Mainly people wanting to expand landholdings and infrastructure. Every now and then Khalid offered up an idea or helped find a solution. At one point he had to jump down from his seat to push apart two people fighting over a land tax. He thought that would be the most exciting part, until an older senator took the podium. Her demeanor was grave and her expression seemed to be a permanent frown.

“Senator Livia. The floor is yours.” The King said.

The room went quiet. Whether it was out of respect or fear, Khalid couldn’t tell. The senator cleared her throat. “Your Highness, our western border is still left vulnerable. Since the troops have fallen back, I am concerned with the security of the trade routes you have established. I believe that without proper fortification, the criminals of the Leicester Alliance will take advantage of this weak point. I make a motion that troops be sent to reinforce Fodlan’s Throat to keep us safe.” She finished her statement and many of the other attendees started to discuss the issue among themselves.

“There haven’t been any reports of increased criminal activity since the border has been open.” His mother argued. She was doing a good job of hiding it but he could see the tension in her shoulders.

“We must be proactive Amelda. We cannot simply wait for people to be killed then find a solution.” Senator Livia scowled. “Even then, if an invasion were to occur the time it would take to mobilize troops would be significantly faster if—”

“The western border has been secure for the last few years.” Khalid cut in. This was starting to get ridiculous. “House Goneril of the Alliance has been nothing but peaceful as of late. There is no reason for them to invade, or to violate our current treaty.”

“They don’t need a reason!” Livia hissed. “If they do plan on an attack then we would be all but defenseless. We need to think about the future.” She was trying to paint the situation as dire, appealing to peoples fear of another war. Khalid had to admit it was a clever tactic. He would have to choose his next words carefully if he didn’t want to come off as uncaring.

“If it looks like we’re gearing up for a war they will more than certainly start one. I don’t think we should risk war with Goneril and the Alliance to satisfy your paranoia.” Khalid argued. He was surprised to see some nods of agreement in the crowd. “How can you justify risking countless lives over a nonexistent threat? ”

“Our relation with the Alliance is tenuous at best. We cannot assume that they won’t attack us and take advantage of our weakened defenses! It’s not paranoia it’s realistic concern for the nation.” The senator glared. Her contempt for him was thinly veiled at best. 

“We’re still recovering after our last skirmish at Fodlan’s Locket. Or have you forgotten how many already lost their lives? As it stands, we’re ill-equipped and ill-prepared for another fight. We should do everything we can to avoid conflict with our neighbors while we recover our resources.” He let a casual smile grace his lips. “Why can’t we just enjoy the peace and live to fight another day?”

“But the border-“ Senator Livia sputtered.

“I think we’ve heard enough. Everyone’s talking in circles.” Zashir stopped. “This is getting us nowhere. Let’s put it to a vote.” The king stood from his seat. “a show of hands in favour of the motion to send troops to the border?” Livia’s and shot up with determination, and many other followed her. “Those who oppose the motion?” He continued.

Khalid wasn’t eligible to vote but he did his best to quickly count the hands in the air. He hoped he managed to persuade enough people. It was a close call. 

“By a majority vote the motion fails.” Zashir announced. People started to shuffle around as they packed up their things. The meeting was long and many were eager to be first in line at the banquet.

“With the conclusion of this meeting. I have a special announcement to make.” Zashir rose to stand in the center of the room. The commotion stopped. Khalid sat up a little straighter awaiting the impending theatrics, he had no idea what his father was planning. “There has been pressure on me lately to choose someone to lead our country once I’m gone.”

The crowd erupted into chaos, everyone speculating who the possible successor could be. Khalid was shocked. He leaned over to try and get his mother’s attention. “Did you know about this?” he silently mouthed to her. She smiled at him and said nothing in response. As was custom in Almyra, anyone could be named heir to the throne. Unlike what he had heard of the western nations, succession wasn’t determined as something so arbitrary as birth. The sitting regent chose an heir based on their own criteria, knowing his father that could mean anything.

“I thought about it for a long time. I’ve known that I wanted someone strong enough to lead Almyra to prosperity, but also someone who can bring about much needed change. Someone who can lead us to peace between our nation, and our neighbors. Someone who can make us stronger.”

The silence was thick. No one dare make a sound. The anticipation was palpable.

“So I King Zashir, have decided to name my son Khalid as my heir!”

All the air was sucked out of the room. Khalid felt like the floor had fallen out from under him. He was vaguely aware of the noise around him until a heavy hand clasped his shoulder and brought him back to reality. Zashir took a gold bead from his own hair and braided it into Khalid’s.

“This is the beginning of a long life journey. Soon you will earn the rest of your gold.” His father pulled him into a hug. “Congratulations son. ”

The banquet was in full roar. The smell of roasted meats wafted through the air and plates over loaded with vegetables, breads , and cheeses covered the tops of every table in sight. Dim lights mimicked the color of the setting sun and filled the hall with a warm orange glow. Musicians played rowdy drinking songs at the head of the banquet hall and the sounds of clinking glasses and silverware accosted the senses. Khalid tried to enjoy it the best he could, but he had barley eaten a single bite. He keep getting interrupted by sea of people wanting to congratulate him or bend his ear. He barely even had time to tell Darius the news before his father whisked him off to do the rounds, introducing him to every table in the hall like a prized ox. The next half hour became a reoccurring nightmare of greetings and small talk. After his hundredth iteration of “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The musicians changed their tune and dancers started to stream in for a performance. The perfect distraction for his escape. He excused himself from an incredibly drunk and handsy judge before quietly making a break for the door. The night was cold and crisp. He welcomed the brisk air and silence as he could finally clear his head. 

Of all the people in Almyra his father chose him. The thought weighted heavy on his mind. He knew it was a possibility that he would inherit the throne but for it to actually happen was astounding. His father talked about how he wanted someone who could change things, but would he even be able to make much of a difference? Panic and self doubt started to cloud his thoughts. He groaned and leaned back on the great marble building letting himself slide down until he hit the ground.

As he gazed up at the sky, Khalid thought about what Nader had said. About how he would have to work harder than anyone to gain the peoples trust. Deep down he knew it was true. Even when he was younger other children would pick fights with him relentlessly, and folks in town didn’t trust him as far as they could throw him. The people still respected Nader because he had the opportunities to prove himself time and time again. Would he ever get the chance to prove himself? Even if he had the chance would he take it? Could his people ever accept someone like him? Darius did. Darius was never cruel, and never judged him because of his mother’s blood. If his friend could see him for who he was, then maybe there was still a chance his people would too.

The still atmosphere was shattered by sudden clash.

“Careful someone will hear you!” someone hissed.

“Not my fault I tripped, I can’t see!”

His thoughts evaporated and Khalid turned around. He could vaguely make out the shape of two cloaked figures bustling down the road. One of them used a faint fire spell only bright enough to light the path ahead of them.

Something about them seemed off. They seemed to talk with a sense of urgent anticipation, not like the drunken stumbling that normal late night trysts sauntered with. Something in his gut was telling him to follow them, and Khalid always followed a hunch. He waited till they were farther off, before he quietly got up. He started after them, watching the dim light so that he could keep them in his sights. The strange pair wove through the streets of the capital. He hid behind barrels and buildings as he tracked them. Eventually he saw the light disappear into a lone tavern on the side of an alley. Now he just had to figure out a way to get in.

Walking in through the front door was too conspicuous. The roof had a sky light but there was no way he could climb all the way up there. He checked the sides of the building for a back door or a worker’s entrance. He finally managed to find a door slightly ajar and ducked inside. It led him behind the counter of the bar. Mercifully there was no one else there, unless they left and were going to come back. He stuffed himself under the counter and quietly as he could and hid himself behind a crate. Khalid was starting to feel ridiculous. The next king of Almyra, he’s not a coward he’s just hiding behind some plums! He thought bitterly as he pulled his knees to his chest. It was cramped in his little hovel. His gut was telling him that he should stay even though he was starting to worry this whole endeavor was a waste of time. Someone started speaking and it took his ears a moment to focus on the words.

“The King is a fool to think that Fodlan isn’t a threat. Even now I’ve heard rumors that they plan to expand their holdings around Fodlan’s throat and creep farther and farther into our territory.” It was the senator who wanted to fortify the border. Now he knew wasn’t the only one to ditch the party early.

“He was bewitched by that woman he calls a wife. I don’t know why he would marry her, as if we would bow to some foreign Queen. “ Her voice was filled with vitriol that made his blood run hot with indignation.

“You’ve been saying that for years Livia. Give it a break and tell us why you brought us here. ” A second voice piped up. This one he didn’t recognize.

“Because we’ve all thought it for years Nasim! But I’m the only one willing to say anything, I refuse to stay silent any longer.” Senator Livia hissed. “I called you all here because you are the select few I know I can trust. Friends, Almyra is heading to destruction at the hands of that witch. She whispers in his ear about the greatness of Fodlan making him eager to weaken the border. I’d wager anything that she has been plotting to make us bow to foreign rule ever since she came here.”

Khalid’s fingernails dung into his legs. Silently seething. His mother risked everything to leave Fodlan. She worked and fought and assimilated to become Almyran, and this is how these idiots saw her?

“Ever since she’s been here Zashir has grown soft in our relations with the Alliance. I believe that she has contact with her family in Fodlan, telling her how to manipulate the King. Pulling back our defenses around the boarder, establishing trade routes with those, who still in waking memory, were our enemies!”

There was a muttering of agreements as Khalid tried to burn each voice into his memory to figure out who else was in the room.

“Then there’s that child who the locals call the green-eyed demon. Eyes, that he inherited from his mother and with them he got her foreign temperament. He’s a tricky menace to the towns folk and the bane of the court. That half breed doesn’t resemble anything close to a true Almyran!”

The mutters turned to shouts of agreement as the conspirators grew bolder.

“Yet that weakling is heir to the throne?” He could her s

“You all know as well as I that the instant he gains power that he will call on his kinsmen in Fodlan and he will force our proud nation to bow under foreign oppression. It is our duty to protect our country. We cannot allow anyone to ascend the throne if their devotion to our great nation is in question.”

Khalid wanted to scream. He didn’t know who his ‘kinsmen’ were. His mother never talked about Fodlan He didn’t even know what part of the continent she was from, let alone the family and life she left behind. How could either of them be loyal to a place that she abandoned and that he never stepped foot in!

There was an uproar among the traitors. Most of them chiming in agreement. One voice cut through.

The same person from before, Nasim interrupted. “Livia, He’s only sixteen. We can wait for him to inherit the throne, then select someone to challenge the succession. They fight, we win, problem solved. We have procedures for this, There’s no need to act so suddenly and risk a power struggle.”

“And let the rot fester longer? The threat of Fodlan waits for no one Nasim! Amelda and her spawn are already planning our downfall! Why else would the boy be named heir instead of a true Almyran! The foreigners have already claimed the succession, their next step is to undermine our power and make us weak enough to annex. Why else would our troops be pulled back? Why else would our defenses be falling?”

“There are other ways we can try to fix this. We could put people in place to influence the boy, keep an eye on him.” Nasim countered.

“Such things take time. Time, that we no longer have. Now that the heir has been named, who is to say that the witch won’t just kill King Zashir tomorrow or within the next moon?

“But-“

“Silence!” Livia shouted. The whole tavern fell quiet. “My fellow Almyrans, the time to act is now. If we can’t rid ourselves of this foreign influence, then we are doomed. We must strike while the iron is hot. In order to stop the corruption, we must cut it off from its source.”

“You can’t possibly mean-“

“Yes, we must kill the boy and it’s mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Green Eyes Red Blood  
> His eyes may be green but his blood runs red.


End file.
